


stuck with you

by myouwos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Light Angst, and fluff, because they're in love, stuck in the dressing rooms au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouwos/pseuds/myouwos
Summary: "so we're really stuck here until tomorrow morning. and it had to be today of all days. i can't believe i have to be stuck with you for so long." sana bites her lip after the words leave her mouth as if regretting the harshness of her tone, but she doesn't apologize. not after jeongyeon broke her heart without a second thought."oraccidentally got locked in the dressing rooms after p.e. and have to stay there overnight jeongsa au commissioned by enesnl!
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 204





	stuck with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enesnl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enesnl/gifts).



> thank you so much for commissioning me!<3
> 
> this was my first try at jeongsa and i loved it! i hopefully did them justice ^^
> 
> hope you'll like this!
> 
> enjoy!

no matter how time changes them, no matter the number of friends they make, sana and jeongyeon have always been an inseparable duo. and it appears that nothing will ever change this. at least they both promised so to each other when they were still kids playing together in the older's wide garden during summer break. 

  
  


the trees there bear the marks of the many promises they made, words engraved into an ancient wood, always with a difficulty that sealed their importance. it was a way for them to leave their imprint on the world and hope for it to never cease to exist, and when their relationship got a bit too complicated, they would both meet in front of the trees and remember nothing mattered more than the vibrant color of their intertwined souls. 

  
  


living right next to each other, they met for the first time when they could barely walk without falling after a few steps. they've been joined at the hip since then, discovering the wonders of the world hand in hand although their personalities evolved and with it their relationship. sana has always been the one to rush headfirst into any new situation or obstacle they encountered, from their first day of school to their last one, meanwhile jeongyeon stayed behind her, apologizing to the kids she accidentally bumped into and screaming for her to slow down. 

  
  


but through their differences, all they found was a reason to get closer, and today, halfway through their last year of high school, jeongyeon does believe she's never felt how necessary sana's presence by her side is as much as she now does. she refuses to think their relationship could continue to evolve until it becomes something else, something different, something  _ more _ , but her heart seems to be thinking on its own as she watches her best friend step out of her mother's car, half jumping and half walking towards her as soon as she spots jeongyeon. 

  
  


it has become a habit for her to wait for sana in front of the building every day, music blasting through her ears- to sana's dislike, who never misses on an occasion to lower the sound- as her eyes land on every vehicle, heartbeat increasing just a bit when a similar color to sana's passes in front of the high school. she would rather not dwell on this reaction too much, putting the blame on the excitement of getting to see her best friend, the happy pill she needs so as not to be grumpy during the day instead of overthinking it. 

  
  


and sana, sana is just as excited judging from the wide smile gracing her lips as she runs towards jeongyeon, bringing her in a tight hug she's tried to escape many times in the past only to entirely give up and return it half-heartedly now. as always, the attention of a few students is directed at them, and she catches momo staring at her with a teasing smirk from behind sana's shoulder. a pink blush slowly spreads on her cheeks, going up to her ears, and it only disappears when sana finally pulls away from the warmth of her arms. 

  
  


her best friend's cheeks are just as red, but she ignores the familiar shade and blames it on the cold, a light wind wrapping them in a soft embrace that only increases the ache spreading in her heart from sana having pulled away from her. 

  
  


after that, the day goes as it usually does. sana makes her ears hurt as she excitedly tells her about her parents' plans to leave next weekend- which obviously involves jeongyeon, because the first idea sana gets when this happens is to spend two entire days alone with her best friend. and jeongyeon once again has to insist on the importance of listening in class although she certainly isn't in the best place to do so, sana's grades being far more impressive than her own.

  
  


it all goes as usual, with the exception of one detail they both would have preferred to avoid.

  
  


"so are you two still refusing to date?" momo asks during their lunch break between bites of the donut she rushed to grab as soon as they entered the cafeteria. "because i'm not sure the bet nayeon and i have over who will ask the other out first will continue to work once we all leave for college."

  
  


jeongyeon chokes on the water she's drinking, loud coughs barely enough to hide momo's loud snickering. her cheeks are red, and if asked, she will definitely put the blame on the now forgotten glass of water. a quick glance toward sana is enough for her to see the roll of her eyes as she throws a used napkin at momo who, to her anger, avoids it easily. none of the two best friends speak, choosing to glare at momo as they consider what to answer to her usual teasing.

  
  


it has become a habit for her to constantly question the nature of their relationship, and she seems to like teasing them along with it far too much. they usually get away with it by ignoring her, but she doesn't seem too keen on letting them off so easily today.

  
  


"don't get mad sana, i bet on you." 

  
  


"shut up, momo. no one wants to hear about the dumb bets you and nayeon have going on." sana's tone is serious and that's certainly what leads jeongyeon to make a mistake she will regret for the rest of the day.

  
  


"you two seriously think sana and i will ever date?" she rolls her eyes, her own heart aching from the words slipping past her lips without a second thought. "come on, don't be ridiculous. you're only going to end up both losing money." 

  
  


momo's laughter dies down as her eyes flick between her two friends, and the mood takes an entirely different turn as the anger residing in sana's eyes becomes pain. she turns to face her best friend, red hair hiding her face from momo, and before jeongyeon knows it, stands up from her seat and rushes out of the cafeteria, bag forgotten.

  
  


"looks like you just lost a lot more than i will." momo says with a shrug, going back to eating her donut and smiling as she spots nayeon walking toward them. 

  
  


"shut up." 

  
  


jeongyeon quite literally runs after sana through the hallways, only to find her in the restroom, washing her hands at the sink. she's panting by the time she arrives, sana's bag and her own in hands, and her best friend ignores her presence, not looking away from her own reflection in the mirror. the room is thankfully empty and jeongyeon makes sure to block its entrance as she tries to find the right words to use in such a situation.

  
  


"did i say something wrong?" 

  
  


"i don't know jeongyeon, did you?" her words are empty of the usual cheerfulness that defines her so well, and it confirms jeongyeon's suspicions even more. she's not sure she understands what she did wrong when she simply denied there being anything more than friendship between them. and sana shouldn't be angry at her for that, not when she probably doesn't want more. 

  
  


"clearly, i did. look, sana, whatever it was, i'm sorry. but you can't just run off like this, momo is going to think we're hiding something and you know how annoying she can get about... us." 

  
  


"you seem to be really worried about what momo thinks. i don't even know why you came here, jeongyeon, especially not if it was to tell me you would be ashamed of someone thinking we're dating." 

  
  


jeongyeon has rarely heard her best friend so angry and before she can try to make it all better, sana grabs her bag from her hand and gently pushes her away from the door. she's left to stare at the white wall, dumbfounded, replaying the event in an endless loop in her head as she wonders about when exactly she fucked up. 

  
  


the bell rings, and her mind is still empty of any answer. 

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


she only sees sana again during p.e. and her best friend continues to ignore her presence, choosing to play in a different team for what must be the first time. sana doesn't even glance at jeongyeon as they play, and it even feels like she throws the volleyball toward her at a far too high speed on purpose, expressing her anger through each hit as she promptly avoids her sad stares.

  
  


it's not common for them to get into such an argument, but what really scares jeongyeon is that sana doesn't seem to want it to reach an end. she usually is the first one to run to jeongyeon with a pout- the same one that makes her heart ache in the softest of ways- and tears shining in her brown eyes, apologizing even when she's not in the wrong until she herself takes pity into her best friend. 

  
  


she's not used to sana being mad at her for so long, and to have to stay away as she makes it clear she doesn't want to have anything to do with her hurts a lot more than she would ever admit. but her mind betrays her own wishes, and it doesn't take too long for her to understand why it hurts so much, why she simply can't live without her best friend, a best friend who might have grown to become a bit more than that. 

  
  


"jeongyeon, can you focus for a second. we're losing because of you!" she looks away from sana's hardened features, admiring her beauty even in such a moment one last time, only to see the ball aimed right at her. her gratefulness for her great skills in sports has never been so high as she saves her own face from the ball with an improvised hit. 

  
  


her teammates breathe a sigh of relief when she manages to score a point with the action, and she apologizes for her previous inattention. but despite being focused on the game, sana resides in a corner of her mind, a place she's never really left since they first met, and her heart continues to ache uncomfortably. 

  
  


"can we talk?" she asks her in between two games, but the glare she receives as an answer is enough for her to understand just how unwelcomed her presence is. it's certainly what leads her to become just as angry, annoyed by sana's behavior although she probably has a good reason to be acting like this. she pretends to ignore her as well for the rest of p.e.

  
  


(not as well as sana, of course.

ignoring her basically consists of throwing short glances her way when her back is turned to her. 

because even then, jeongyeon can't find it in herself to feel anything but love for her best friend.)

  
  


they are the last ones to leave the gymnasium to enter the dressing rooms, sana having stayed behind to help tidy the room and jeongyeon choosing to keep an uninterested eye on her- it was anything but devoid of interest, but she was still supposed to be angry. 

  
  


sana rushes to take a shower before jeongyeon can try to talk to her again, and she does the same, choosing one on the opposite side of the room. silence falls over the dressing room then, only interrupted by a light humming she easily recognizes as sana's. the soft melody forces the traces of a smile to grace her lips. it's one she's familiar with, one she links to their childhood when sana used to sing her songs when she accidentally hurt herself and cried, waiting for an adult to find her. 

  
  


it hurts to think sana has always been here for her, even when she tried a skateboard without any protection like the idiot she was. it hurts to know she would do it all over again, would console her until her tears dried and she could herself try out whatever dangerous toy jeongyeon had put her hands on. it hurts because she doesn't think she has been good enough, doesn't think she's returned each of those gestures as well as she should have. 

  
  


(but what jeongyeon doesn't know is that sana feels exactly the same way on the other side of the room.

  
  


she remembers the time a boy tried to steal her snacks when they both were five, and jeongyeon pushed him away and risked getting expelled just for her own wellbeing. she remembers how supportive she had been when she told her she liked girls, and is reminded of the list jeongyeon diligently made of which girls in their school would be worthy of her love. jokingly, she had put her own name on the paper, and it seems she hasn't understood just how serious sana had been when she circled the letters with a loving smile.

  
  


sana remembers how hard she fell, and wonders if a day will come when jeongyeon will stop seeing her as her best friend.)

  
  


when jeongyeon slips out of the shower, dressed in a fresh set of sports clothes, shorts she usually wears to play basketball the only change she found when she hurriedly made her bag this morning, sana still hasn't come out but the room is empty. she wonders if she should wait, an action that only seems natural for the two of them, and decides to do so when the door opens and with it sana appears right in front of her.

  
  


sana looks shocked to see her there but tries to erase the surprise from her features as she looks down in search of her bag and shoes. 

  
  


"is your mom bringing you home today?" jeongyeon breaks the awkward silence, still seated on a bench. 

  
  


"no, i have a bus to take." her voice is barely loud enough for jeongyeon to hear it, certainly because she didn't want to have to speak to her.

  
  


"i'll take the same one then." 

  
  


sana only rolls her eyes, and jeongyeon supposes that's better than the anger that used to roll from her in thick waves. when she's is ready, she walks to the door and reaches for the handle. 

  
  


jeongyeon tries to open it once, pulling on the handle, but the door barely budged. she doesn't immediately consider the possibility of it being locked, instead tugging even harder on the handle, nervousness spreading in her chest when it refuses to open, and sana appears by her side, eyebrows furrowed as she watches her struggle to open the only exit of the dressing rooms.

  
  


"what's wrong?" 

  
  


jeongyeon takes a deep breath, jaw clenched as she refuses to give up. after a while, sana asking for an answer, she lets go of the handle entirely. "i think the door is locked or... stuck. we can't get out."

  
  


"you're just doing it wrong… or you're fooling me. jokes like these aren't funny, jeongyeon!" she pushes her best friend away and tries to open it herself, only to fail. 

  
  


sana's hand is trembling on the handle, panic rising in her chest when she realizes jeongyeon didn't lie. she only lets go of the handle when a hand gently touches her shoulder, bringing her back to the present as its familiar softness allows a calming warmth to spread in her chest. 

  
  


"how could this happen! don't they check if the room is empty before locking a door!" jeongyeon tries to bring her in a comforting hug but sana gently pushes her away, walking to the other side of the room to retrieve something from her bag. "we need to find a way out of here."

  
  


sana tries to call momo, expecting her to still be on school grounds, but it doesn't even ring. of course, they had to be stuck in the only room without wifi of the entire high school. exasperated, she throws her phone into her bag and sighs, looking down at the floor to avoid jeongyeon as she considers their options.

  
  


"no signal?"

  
  


"no. try yours."

  
  


"nothing either." jeongyeon brings her phone back into the pocket of her sweatshirt and mirrors sana's desperate expression. 

  
  


"so we're really stuck here until tomorrow morning. and it had to be today of all days. i can't believe i have to be stuck with you for so long." sana bites her lip after the words leave her mouth as if regretting the harshness of her tone, but she doesn't apologize. 

  
  


jeongyeon tries to hide the hurt flashing through her eyes by looking away from her best friend, staring at the door that prevents them from walking away from each other. everything would be so much easier if she hadn't upset sana, and she knows she can only blame herself for this.

  
  


"so that's the problem? would you rather be alone here? well i'm sorry but that's not happening anytime soon, so live with it." 

  
  


back turned to each other, they both think of the best way for this to go, and arguing is probably not the best idea. but it doesn't stop sana from feeling bitter about what jeongyeon told momo, and she certainly won't be able to chase those feelings away for quite some time. 

  
  


"let's search for blankets if we're going to be sleeping here." jeongyeon's voice breaks through the silence and with a sigh, she turns around and starts opening the lockers. 

  
  


sana stays immobile on her side of the dressing rooms until she spots a wardrobe at the back of the room. she decides to help as jeongyeon mumbles about there only being worn socks in the lockers, a fresh bottle of water the only potentially useful thing she finds there. thankfully for the two of them, sana finds four thick blankets in the back of the wardrobe and calls jeongyeon over.

  
  


"that's good. at least we'll have somewhere to sleep." she helps her best friend take them out and still angry at one another, they choose a spot the furthest away from the other for their makeshift beds. 

  
  


it's awkward, and jeongyeon wishes sana would talk to her instead of mumbling under her breath in anger as she takes anything that could be valuable out of her bag to use it as a pillow and place it on the blanket. they don't talk for long minutes after that, but jeongyeon never looks away from her side of the room, even when all she gets are glares. 

  
  


"are you really not going to talk to me? you know it's going to take a few hours before you're able to fall asleep, right?" 

  
  


"i don't care about being bored as long as i don't have to interact with my so-called best friend." 

  
  


jeongyeon breathes hard, rolling her eyes as she tries to keep her calm. "then i guess you don't want one of the sandwiches my mom packed for me."

  
  


sana turns around as soon as she mentions food, glancing down at the bottle of water she keeps next to her bed and noticing the lack of food in her own bag. that's not a detail she thought about, but it's no surprise when jeongyeon has always been the brain of their duo in such situations. 

  
  


"can i please have it?" and when jeongyeon looks up from her spot on the bench, sandwiches in hand, to find sana staring at the food with a pout, her answer is already well-established. 

  
  


"here you go." arm outstretched toward sana, she has to bite her cheeks to keep herself from smiling when her best friends runs to her side of the room to take the offered food. sana mumbles a soft 'thanks' before walking back to her bed, and even through her anger, all jeongyeon can feel is the girl's softness.

  
  


they eat in silence, busying themselves with food as talking seems to be out of the question, and jeongyeon continues to steal glances at her best friend, wishing she hadn't made the mistake she did earlier today, no matter what it was.

  
  


sana asks if they can turn the light off a while later, now settled under the second blanket, and although jeongyeon hates thinking they'll both go to sleep angry at each other, she does as asked and slips under the dark blue blanket she claimed as hers. 

  
  


the darkness lacks the usual warmth sana feels when she invites jeongyeon over and they sleep in her bed, sharing a single pillow with how close they always are. this one is unfamiliar, shapes she doesn't know appearing through the barely-there lighting of the moon coming from the small window, and she finds herself shivering although the blanket is far from being thin. 

  
  


all she can think about at this moment is jeongyeon, and the comforting warmth of her arms. it's one she's familiar with now as her best friend's hand always seems to find hers. and as much as she pretends to hate hugs, jeongyeon never misses on an opportunity to wrap sana in a soft hold, an arm either thrown over her shoulder as she keeps her close or absentmindedly wrapped around her waist. 

  
  


falling in love with her best friend was inevitable, and she's never regretted it. but as jeongyeon's words echo in her head, she wonders if it wasn't all useless, if waiting made as much sense as she had imagined. she could have confessed to her so many times before, could have been honest about her feelings, but chose to keep them all to herself, patiently waiting for the day jeongyeon would clearly let her know that she too shares those feelings. 

  
  


that day never came. 

  
  


all she found was the pain of having to listen to her best friend insist on them being just that and nothing more. nothing like what sana had been dreaming of for years. 

  
  


but even through her bitterness, she knows that sleep won't take her in its arms unless she does something.

  
  


"jeongyeon... are you sleeping?"

  
  


"yes." her voice is low, proof of just how close she had been to fall asleep, and sana feels guilty for interrupting her night. 

  
  


"do you mind if... if i sleep next to you?" 

she does not immediately get an answer, jeongyeon reaching for her phone and turning the lamp on to illuminate the room. her hair is messy, and it only serves in making sana's heart beats just a bit faster. she hates herself for being so affected by such a small detail, wondering how exactly she's supposed to stay angry at the girl she loves when her mind screams for her to walk across the room and join her.

  
  


and although she ignores it, jeongyeon feels certainly just as strongly for her. that's what leads her to nod, pushing the blanket away from her own legs as an invitation. and when sana shyly crosses the room, the pout jeongyeon despises on her lips as she avoids having to stare right at her, a smile replaces her earlier scowl. 

  
  


it's almost natural, the way sana slips under the blanket, jeongyeon now forced to ignore the chills rising on her now barely covered legs, her back flush against her front as she seeks comforting warmth. and just like that, they both feel complete all over again, any meaningless argument forgotten as jeongyeon hesitates to wrap an arm around her best friend's waist. but sana makes the choice for her anyways, squirming over the thick blanket as she waits for jeongyeon to make up her mind. 

  
  


their breathing is calm when jeongyeon finally takes her place behind sana, an arm innocently resting over her warm body as they both close their eyes, ready to let sleep welcome them to wake up to an unlocked door. 

  
  


but jeongyeon isn't yet ready to put all of this behind herself, no matter what sana had hoped. 

  
  


"are you still mad at me?" her breath hits sana's nape, chills arising on her neck as her eyes flutter open again, staring at the darkness absentmindedly. 

  
  


"i don't know."

  
  


"will you tell me why you were mad? i… i would hate to make the same mistake again." 

  
  


sana sighs, turning around to lay on her back, jeongyeon's arm now a light weight resting on her stomach. in her head, she had envisioned this on many occasions. the moment she would either ruin their friendship and lose the girl she loved above anything. or the moment she would finally get to live the dreams that never quite stopped swimming around her mind, threatening to drown her when her fear of unrequited feelings became too much.

  
  


"did you really not understand what you said that could have upset me?" 

  
  


"sorry but i really don't. all i said was that we would never be more than friends and-" her words trail off into silence when she hears sana's intake of breath, the barely-there light enough for her to see her furrowed brows. 

  
  


it doesn't take long for jeongyeon to realize just what detail she had missed all along, a far too important detail to be just that, and a light blush spreads on her cheeks when her mind finally becomes clearer.

  
  


"oh." 

  
  


"look, jeong," sana takes a deep breath as if trying to clear her own head, as one would before jumping in water without knowing how deep it is. "i know you probably don't feel the same. well, you obviously don't or else you wouldn't have completely shut down the idea of us ever… being more. but i'm not sure i'll be able to hide what i feel for much longer, and i know it's my fault for not telling you about this before and you obviously couldn't know it would hurt me that much but-"

  
  


"sana." she cuts her off, disbelief shining in her eyes illuminated by the moonlight. "shut up."

  
  


her tendency to ramble is one she's not proud of- jeongyeon loves it, just as much as she loves each and every piece that make up the intricate puzzle that is sana. and now certainly was not the right moment to lose herself in her own speech, frustration arising in her chest when she realizes this is much more difficult than planned, and she's breathing hard now, chest heaving fast as she waits for jeongyeon to end the friendship and ask her to go back to her side of the room.

  
  


"can i kiss you?" is definitely not the answer she expected. 

  
  


but it's the one echoing in her ears in a question she's too shocked to answer, her eyes now going against her timidity as she looks to her left to stare at her smiling best friend. 

  
  


she nods then, tongue wetting her lips as her eyes trail down from jeongyeon's sparkling brown orbs to her lips, slowly getting closer and closer to her own. 

  
  


in all of the ways jeongyeon had imagined her first kiss to go, being stuck in the dressing rooms with sana and her best friend confessing to her had clearly never grazed her mind. and yet that's exactly what's about to happen as sana's worried features shift into a smile of her own, lips parting as she waits for her to close the last bit of distance left between them. the nervousness coming from her desire to be good enough for sana, to make sure this kiss is the first one of many, is erased from her mind when sana's hand leaves the warmth of the blanket to settle on her cheek.

  
  


it's the last push she needs to bring sana in a soft kiss. 

  
  


their lips naturally mold against one another, the kiss shy as they're both too scared to move and ruin the moment. all jeongyeon can think of in this instant is that sana's lips feel as soft as the cotton candy her best friend always gets her to buy for her when they spend the afternoon in an amusement park not far from where they live. she remembers sana taking a bite of the bright pink mountain like sugar before bringing it to her mouth, remembers the color looking exactly like the one gracing sana's cheeks right now. 

  
  


a flurry of emotions she's not sure she can quite understand passes through her mind, and sana's hold on her cheeks tightens as she deepens the kiss just a bit before pulling away, both having a hard time breathing. 

  
  


laughter fills the room right after, jeongyeon's forehead touching sana's as she refuses to pull away from her entirely, the need to hold her in her arms for as long as she'll be allowed to strong. their heart beat in sync, and the magic of the moment is only broken by sana breathing a sigh of relief.

  
  


"so, does that mean-" sana begins, tears shining in her eyes from the overwhelming happiness taking over the anxiety that had been coursing through her veins. 

  
  


"yes." jeongyeon nods eagerly, the urge to kiss sana again getting more and more intense with each second spent apart from one another. "i… i really like you." 

  
  


"good. me too." 

  
  


sana has to make the first move this time, jeongyeon too taken by the admiring of her best friend- who might have become the  _ more _ she didn't dare think of too much. 

  
  


they fall asleep in each other's arms, jeongyeon desperately trying to get the smile on her lips to disappear when she realizes her cheeks begin to hurt, and sana's face tucked in her neck as her breath hits the side of her neck in a soft loving breeze.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


"so…"

  
  


"yes, i'll be your girlfriend, jeongyeon."

  
  


"wow. ok." jeongyeon dreamily stares at sana as they both wait for their gym teacher to unlock the door. they woke up too early for anyone to have arrived, but are both far too taken by each other to care. "that's… good."

"let's not tell momo who asked the other out first though." 

"why? don't you want her to know i made the first move?" 

sana hits her shoulder gently, jeongyeon feigning offence at the action, and her smile turns into a pout. "you really want me to regret this."

her only answer is a kiss, one that works in sana entirely forgetting about what they were talking about, and they only pull away from each other when the sound of a key being slipped into the lock cuts through the silence of the room.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


"come on, just give my fifty bucks already nayeon." momo whines, walking behind her best friend who continues to ignore her presence. "you know i won the bet." 

  
  


"well, i wouldn't be so sure of that."

  
  
  
  



End file.
